When Wild Child meets Daemons Lover
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: Eliza ran away on her birthday. Alone, she goes to La Push. She hides for 2 years until a wolf imprints on her. He tries to find her, save her. Who is he? Who is she? Why did she run away? Who is following her? And why doesn't she want to be found.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I wasn't supposed to be here, out in the middle of the woods, but I sure as hell _knew_ that I couldn't go home.

Mum had thrown a birthday party yesterday, my coming of age.

_flashback_

_Mum is so proud. She wants me to be one of the special ones, to have to power to shift into any animal so I can mate the alpha. I hope I do not. I hope to have to form of a fox when I shift, they are so sly and cunning. I like to think I am too._

_My mother would be happy if I were a fox too. Then maybe she will keep me, she won't marry me off. Luna Evens was married off by her mother and she at least got a nice man. Some of the boys in our tribe are really very rude and don't care a thing for women. You may think that it is odd that I am talking about marrying when I am only thirteen. You see, here, in my tribe, you are an adult at thirteen. Sadly._

_I, Eliza Anna Phenix, was now, at the tender age of thirteen, a daemon adult._

_Mum had invited the whole family over. We ate the cake and then, around eleven forty-five pm, my mother gathered everyone outside, she wanted to tell them something._

_"Now, all of you remember your passing date, correct?"_

_Everyone either nodded their heads or grumbled in agreement._

_"Well tonight is Eliza's passing. At the stroke of midnight she will change into her daemon form, and we are still searching for the alphas mate. Remember, its the female that can shift into more that one form. It is now eleven fifty eight. Let us count down."_

_As the guests counted down I tried to hide._

_It didn't work._

_The guests pushed me to the front as they counted down 'till the moment I dreaded more than anything else._

_5_

_…_

_They counted as one and I franticly tried to find a place to hide from them._

_4_

_…_

_Why was there nowhere to hide? They surrounded me, everyone wanted to see what color I would be and what animal I would become. The pack mated by color and animal._

_3_

_…_

_If only I could fly away, far away from here._

_2_

_…_

_I figured there was no hope. And I sat._

_1_

_…_

_…_

_Nothing happened for a minute and I hoped I was a dud. Cos either you have another form, or you don't, our biology doesn't do things by halves_

_My aunt Lauren was a dud and she was allowed to leave._

_Everyone said she was always so bitter after that, I have no idea why. She was always nice to me._

_She married some guy called Dan. If I was a dud then maybe I could go live with her._

_As I thought, everyone starred at me intently, waiting for something that wasn't going to happen._

_Or so I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

_About five seconds after the adults stopped counting, the large, old grandfather clock chimed midnight from the hallway._

_I felt pain. Excruciating pain in my lower back. I fell to the ground, withering and screaming. I felt like some psyco had decided to brand my upper back with a vertical equals sign._

_The people around me blurred in my vision, becoming multi-colored smudges and blobs._

_I tried to run away, but they were kinda in the way._

_After about five seconds, and what felt like hours on the electric chair, the pain stopped._

_I don't mean like how the sun gradually sets below the horizon 'till you can no longer see it. I mean the pain suddenly stopped, like a bungie jumpers rope being cut while he was bouncing back up. Like a tree-no, a sapling being cut down with the sharpest blade in the world._

_I was free of pain. I felt so light and free, but I knew I wasn't, it must just be a side affect of the absence of pain._

_I stood up and took a look at my surroundings The adults were staring at me in awe, as if they were wondering what had happened and thinking they had somehow missed something._

_I, of course, had no idea what they were staring for._

"W_hat the hell are you all looking at? Stop staring at me!" I yelled at the crowd, feeling self conscious._

_They just kept staring._

_Deciding to see what the fuss was about, I looked over my body._

_My clothes were ripped and in taters, though still covering everything important. The left knee of my jeans had a gash about three inches across and a long tear going from my hip to mid-thigh. The shirt I was wearing now had no sleeves and felt loose in the back_

_My hair was still its knee length silver self and my torso looked the same. My arms were thinner and slightly paler. I felt so light, almost buoyant in the air, as if my bones were hallow or filled with helium._

_I twisted around to see my back and hopefully the reason I felt a draft and gasped._


	3. Chapter 3

In the exact spot on my back that had, mere minuets age, felt like a branding iron, were two great wings. Magnificent and huge, they were longer than my arm span and I thought that, if I had wanted to, I could wrap them around me like a blanket or a cocoon and hide myself from withering gazes of the adults. The feathers were long and ended in points that looked like they would be very sharp to the touch.

The color was magnificent, the colors of a sunset in the winter, reflecting shards of light and color into the air. There were glazed oranges, vibrant yellows, and my favorite, the crimson red of the tips of the feathers.

Everyone was starring at me in shock at me. Looking at my new limbs.

Murmuring spread throughout the crowd.

I asked them what was going on. My mother took me aside and whispered in my ear. "Eliza, no ones ever had wings without any other change!"

"But mom, my body has changed. Look at me, do you notice anything...different?"

She looked over my body. Speculating. "Honey, I really don't see anything different except for some new holes in your clothes." Trust my mother to only look at my overall appearance.

"Mom, look closely at my arms and legs. Do they look differently proportioned? Mentally place yourself in my shoes. What do you think you would feel like?"

"Heaver? Your arms and legs do look a bit slimmer, but what is you point?"

"Slimmer mom. Think. The wings. What else has wings." I spoke slowly, trying to get her to guess herself.

"Well, birds have hollow bones, but... wait, are you saying this is a halfway transformation into a bird?"

_no, a lion_

"Yes"

"But... how?"

_Honestly mom? If I knew, I would tell you._


	4. Chapter 4

The whispers still ran through the crowd as we walked back to the group.

About an hour later, after food and drinks and wine, everyone began walking out, still confused as to what exactly had happened.

My parents had been giving me funny looks all evening, even when I had changed back to my heavier and fully human state, and I knew they were going to confront me sooner, rather than later.

"Eliza, please come have a seat, we need to talk." Here it comes...

I sat down, worried, as my parents make their way over. My father had this odd look on his face. I couldn't really place it. It seemed to be a mixture of confusion, anger, and worry. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Eliza, I'm worried that the alpha may find this strange. I want you to stay away from the others, including your school mates." He said.

Anger rolled through me. How dare he! He didn't look that concerned about me. I was willing to bet he and mother _dear_ were more worried about their standing in the pack!

My school mates were my only connection the outside. The only reason my mother let me out of the house was to see them. She wanted me to learn to cook and clean and not talk back, to be a perfect little submissive and fit into her perfect little family. Cooking was okay, but I wanted my own life. One I could live myself, without an overbearing mother or mate. I wanted to be independent, like Aunt Lauren.

She was living in Washington now. Expecting another baby after she had one five years ago. Little Katt was a healthy baby girl with her fathers blond hair and her mothers petite bone structure. The pictures I was sent reminded me strongly of Tinker Belle. I wouldn't be surprised if one day she grew wings and flew away.

Speaking of wings...

"Yeah... Er-mom? I'm not really felling well... i'm going to go on to bed... Okay?" I was hesitant. Mom was wary from the stress of my party and the wings thing, she could snap at anytime and I would be the first to go, having caused all of her unfounded disappointment and confusion.

My bedroom was small, it only fit the bed and my dresser. All my books were scattered around the room, along with clothes and knick-knacks.

The one window faced the forest and there was a sturdy branch just out of my reach.

Well, when I changed into my angelic form, I wanted to escape... So what if I think about wanting to escape through the window?

Here goes...

Wish me luck...

Now, how am I going to do this...

-o0O0o-

The pain wasn't as bad this time, but I don't want to do it again.

Running.

Thats all I can think about, not how tired and hungry or tired I am, just that I have to get away. The pads of my feet seem to barely brush the forest floor, covering more ground than I ever could in gym class. I wove between the trees, occasionally loosing my depth perception and hitting a low hanging branch.

I was panting, my heartbeat in my throat so that all I could hear for a while was my panting, my heart beat, and my foot steps.

Time to sleep.

So... tired... just gonna sit for a minuets, or-

I was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

The forest was dark, it was very early morning and the sun wasn't even close to greeting the horizon line yet. For someone who had never been outside the clan and who hadn't made any sort of plan, I thought I was doing pretty well.

Where would I go?

How would I eat?

How was I supposed to survive by myself?

I had managed to grab a wallet from downstairs, and I didn't really care who's it was. Really, who left their wallet lying around?

Who could I trust to shelter me? All of my friends and family were in the clan. All except... but Washington was so far away!


	6. Chapter 6

I did some edits on the first couple chapters, nothing too drastic, but the age of maturity is thirteen now, not eleven, and the uncles name is dan

-.:o0O0o:.-

It had taken me six days, but I had finally made it, panting and gasping, wings aching with exhaustion, to Forks, Washington.

I had finally decided to fly, since I didn't have all that much money and, really, who was going to let me on public transportation with the way I looked, covered in mud and blood and who know what else.

I still looked pretty damn awful, but at least I was where I needed to be which was, at this point, as far away from home as possible.

I groaned as I pulled my wings into my back, having gained some semblance of control on my way over. I no longer turned human while I slept, and I was able to keep the hollow lightness of my bone structure while pulling my wings into my back.

Its funny, when I pull my wings in, its almost as if they leave their colors and texture on my back, as if the hues and values can't pass the barrier of my skin or the wings have merely shrunk down to fit into a compartment I didn't even know was there... Whenever I don't have my wings out and I'm still not in human form, my back has what looks like a tattoo of wings on it, but I learned very quickly that my back still feels like feathers.

Sadly, I decide that its really safer to change back into a human, despite the weightless advantage of my avian form, since my shirt and sweatshirt had large gaping holes in them.

I made a face as I tried to remember where Aunt Lauren lived, but sadly, the details escaped me.

Realizing that no sane person would pick me up in their car the way I looked, I slung my bag over my shoulder and trudged along the road in search of the nearest town.

Luckily, I had picked the correct direction to head when I found the road, and pretty soon I found myself in front of a small, family-owned diner.

"Excuse me," I said in my most grown-up voice, walking up to the counter. "Do you know where I could find-"

The lady behind the counter cut me off. "Oh, honey, are you lost? Where are your parents? Did you get hurt, here, let me take a look at you!" She bustled around the counter towards me and I took a step back, right into a group of guys that had just entered.

"Woah, there!" Came a booming voice from behind me. I jumped and whirled, trying to keep the two separate threats in front of me where I could see them.

I inhaled sharply at what my senses were telling me.

_Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!_

_Submit! Submit! Submit!_

My instincts recognized one of these men as an alpha, and I was on his territory uninvited.

"I said," I began again, my voice shaking slightly in my effort to keep calm and my eyes at the ground, doing my very best to not challenge the alpha in any way. "Do you know where I can find D-"

"Whats your name, little'un," Said one of the men, the alpha, with an unconscious condensation that I immediately hated.

"Eliza." I said shortly.

"Eliza," the alpha said gently, approaching me slowly. "Why don't we go to the back room and have a little chat, hmm? You can tell us where you're from..." He was close, now... I could feel the alpha pheromones demanding that I submit. "You can tell us why you smell like shifter," he said lowly in my ear, apparently not above being threatening to someone half his size.

I stiffened, then looked up slowly, staring the alpha straight in the eyes and showing I would not submit. I did not acknowledge him as my alpha, and I would not submit. His head shifted backwards slightly, surprised at my defiance, and he narrowed his eyes. I was lucky enough to see his right hand tense before it shot out, intending to grab my arm. I had just enough time to twist out of the way and back peddle, ending up several yards backwards of where I had started with a table between me and the man.

I shivered, my head jerking to the left involuntarily as I shifted into my lighter, wingless avian form. The alpha had apparently noticed the change as his nostrils flared and his eyes widened minutely in confusion. His pack shifted uncomfortably, feeling the charged atmosphere, and I glanced up at them, just for a moment, but it was enough.

As my eyes passed over them one by one, their eyes boring into mine, one of them started and looked at me with amazement and wonder. He gasped, drawing the attention of the alpha, and I took the opportunity to bolt out the side door and into the yard behind it, feeling that other wolf's gaze as a prickling presence on my neck. The yard lead out to the woods, which was perfect for what I needed to do.


End file.
